


Of Dragons and Princesses

by Eliza_Sugarcane



Series: of Cas and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/pseuds/Eliza_Sugarcane
Summary: “I don’t wanna go-oo-ooooh!”, Claire wailed at the top of her lungs. It seemed like no matter what he said, Cas just couldn’t convince her, that she would be fine but that they really needed to leave the car and enter the hospital they had been sitting in front of for about 10 minutes now.





	Of Dragons and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikuhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/gifts).



“I don’t wanna go-oo-ooooh!”, Claire wailed at the top of her lungs. It seemed like no matter what he said, Cas just couldn’t convince her, that she would be fine but that they really needed to leave the car and enter the hospital they had been sitting in front of for about 10 minutes now.

“Sweetheart, i  _ promise  _ everything will be alright. I will be there every step of the way.” Cas couldn’t help the slight exasperated note that crept into his voice, they had been over this about 7 times by now, but he just couldn’t get through to his usually so well behaved and brave child.

It seemed like her hysteric wailing got louder with each time he tried to convince her to leave the car and if he was truly honest with himself he was extremely close to just grabbing her and carrying her inside over his shoulder, but that seemed a little extreme. In situations like this he missed his wife dearly. Amelia would’ve known what to do, she would’ve been able to calm Claire down and make this as painless as possible, without her he was helpless.

“You said that last time too! And mommy never came back!” 

Cas felt his chest constrict in pain, how did his daughter always know where to twist the knife? 

“Enough Claire! You WILL get out of that seat and get your arm checked out, even if i have to drag you in there by your feet! You understand me?!” Cas had to suppress a wince at his raised voice, he really was at the end of his rope here.

Luckily, before the situation could escalate even more, there was a knock on the window. 

Cas looked up and immediately felt like he just stepped into a romcom. No one could seriously be this beautiful, right? The young man looking down at him had a face that somehow both qualified for pretty and handsome, with high cheekbones, a myriad of freckles and eyes in a colour that Cas somehow knew was called “Lincoln green”, where that piece of random knowledge had come from, he really couldn’t say. 

Only on second glance Cas saw the scrubs the young man, boy really, was wearing and wondered if he was going to be reprimanded for hanging over his daughter through the open car door.

“You need help here?”, the amusement that shone through question somehow made Cas relax, maybe the nurse(?) could help convince claire that entering the hospital wouldn’t be the end of the world after all.

“Honestly? Yes I think we could do with some help.” Claire hadn’t stopped her wailing completely, but she had at least toned down the volume a bit, in an attempt to listen to the conversation her father was having. 

The nurse smiled warmly at Claire, a smile that made those ridiculously green eyes sparkle. “What is the problem? Don’t want to go inside?” Claire just shook her head and pouted a bit.

“Hmmm, don't you think a big Dragon Princess like yourself can brave the scary hospital?”

Claire seemed delighted that the Nurse had correctly identified her costume, she’d had to explain what she was the entire day and it had been extremely frustrating for her.

“I’m Dean, what can I call you, your majesty?” Dean even bowed a little with that sentence and Cas felt like asking the man to marry him on the spot, for making his daughter giggle. 

“Claire. And my dad is Cas.” 

“It’s a delight to meet you Claire and Cas.”, with that Dean turned towards Cas, grinned broadly and winked.

*stop it! He is way too young for you!* but no amount of internal yelling could stop Cas’ brain from noticing how stunning Dean was, and there was no stopping the images of that beautiful mouth wrapped around Cas.

 

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur of lincoln green and hospital white and while Cas heard himself stammer his way through a pathetic excuse for conversation, he also constantly felt like he must be dreaming, for Dean was truly relentless in his flirtations and somehow managed to make Cas blush more that once. He also somehow pulled the entire tragic story of Amelia, their marriage and the aneurism that had ultimately ended it, from Cas and managed to react perfectly to the news.

Most people that Cas had told his life story to had either fallen into awkward silence or tried to very quickly change the topic of conversation. Dean was one of the rare people that offered condolences that didn’t end up sounding like he was sorry for bringing it up, when he couldn’t have known that the subject was a touchy one.

 

Later, when they were home again, Cas couldn’t help but think that Claire had laughed more tonight, after a disastrous Halloween-party that had ended with an broken arm and a trip to the hospital, than in most of the two years since Amelia's death. He stared at the little with the phone number and a “Call me!” and despite all his reservations about age different, the fact that he was a widowed father, with more baggage than someone as young as Dean (23, he had asked and immediately regretted it) should have to worry about he picked up the phone.

 

“Dean? Hi, this is Cas. From tonight? The ER? I wanted to ask if you would be free for a coffee this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the PB halloween exchange, I really hope you like it Luke!  
> I have somehow managed to come up with an entire Verse around this in my head and while real life and a deadline cut this a bit short, I'm fairly certain there will be more of this in the future.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
